The invention pertains to a housing for gear members in which the latter are continuously lubricated by being partially submerged in a liquid lubricant contained within the housing and more particularly it pertains to a positive means of preventing leakage of the lubricant from said housing.
Gear housings and particularly those of the type having access openings with closure members such as hinged doors have until the present invention, been considered a problem relative to the forms of lubricant confining and sealing devices utilized to prevent leakage and loss of lubricant from such housings.
As is well known by those conversant with various forms of machinery which utilize enclosed gear housings, oil leakage from such housings is considered a very annoying and troublesome factor. Other than causing a loss of lubricant, and a possible fire hazard, oil which has leaked from a housing will frequently migrate to other areas of machinery which should be maintained free of lubricant.
The device according to the invention provides a positive means of preventing oil leakage in the area of the access opening of a gear housing and all oil accumulated in that area is returned to the oil reservoir located in the bottom of said housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,760,463 shows and describes a device for preventing oil leakage from a gear casing that utilizes a collar fixed on a gear supporting shaft and serves to prevent oil from travelling beyond it on the shaft and is effective in causing the return of the oil to its source.